wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fritillary/@comment-71.237.239.216-20190617233159
Pantala, Pre-series (Beetle POV) Ugh. That was his mother’s reaction when her mistress suddenly went all hive-mindy and flew away. Mother, Monarch, hated when this happened. It made it EXTREMELY hard for her to get paid, and help support their family. Beetle personally didn’t mind, but then again, he wasn’t the one who had to pretend to work wile no one was giving orders. His mother often had to cook meals that never got eaten, just so she could get paid extra for working the whole time. It made it hard for Beetle to get home from school though. The day that really made their family snap though, was the day that all of Cidea Hive was controlled so that they could capture an elderly dragon in the streets. Beetle had gotten his wings two years ago, but HOW he got there wasn’t the problem. He needed clearance from the HiveWing guards to get past the checkpoint, but with no guards, he just had to wait until it was all over. His younger sister, Caterpillar had a bit more problems with this. “But BROTHER. I need to use the BATHROOOOOOOOM! Couldn’t we just GO, and NOT sit here forever?!” He said no. He didn’t want to end up on misbehavior’s way, like his cousin Dragonfly. (Monarch POV) She sat alone, in her mistress’s kitchen, waiting for the meat to fully cook. The flamesilk oven was very old, and cooked slow, but she worked with what she had. She looked disgusted at the small bird sitting inside the furnace. She felt sorry for it. Then again, she also needed it to die so she could stay alive. The Hivewing mistress she worked for, only paid her for the hours she was WORKING. And she would pay extra if she worked the whole time. With the extra payment, they just barley scraped by. She wished that her husband Swallowtail didn’t have such a low paying job. He work with tree stuff construction, and he only got enough scales to pay for an extremely small box of honey drops. She held their family together, but yet, it still fell apart. (Swallowtail POV) “Stupid Wasp.” He muttered this so quietly, that even if the guards around him DID hav super hearing like he had used to think, they probably wouldn’t hear him. Wasp made him have this job, even though he had been an okay student. Sure he had asked a FEW more questions than needed, and his basic Silk weaving skills class scores weren’t the BEST, but at least he wasn’t as bad as Malachite had been. Well, technically, Malachite was a very good student, but he alway had a book under his desk when the teacher was giving a lecture. And the teacher REALLY didn’t like it. Oh well. We can’t dwell on that now. Just work hard, and try to not get into trouble. Try to protect the kids. ———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Ok. Credit to Starry The Nightwing for inspiring me to do this story. This is chapter 1, and I am probably going to post more. If you wanna read the story by Starry, go to Malachite’s page. Thank you! -Starry’s Big FanWing